Invention Field
The present invention relates to in-ground barriers, and more particularly to a hazardous waste barrier system for preventing the generally lateral, subterranean migration of certain fluid substances (including both liquid and gaseous fluids, as well as non-fluid particulates conveyed therewith) beyond an established perimeter, while providing the capability of controlled collection of said fluids for monitoring, treatment, or disposal.
The present system utilizes a barrier, which may be formed in-ground, for example, via vertically situated, horizontally rolled, fluid impermeable sheeting.
The present system may be configured to allow the interception, collection, or monitoring of the flow path of the substance to be contained, and may be configured with additional systems to enhance containment or collection of the fluid. Such an additional system is disclosed, teaching a pass-through conduit at a pre-designated point or points in the barrier wall for providing a collection area, which collection area may further include a suction system for establishing a low pressure area for drawing the desired fluid thereto.
In use, the barrier of the present invention is installed by first making an excavation to accommodate the barrier system, the excavation and barrier wall implemented to a depth so as to allow the interception of the established or anticipated migration path of the fluid to be contained or collected.
Installation of interconnected, vertical guide boxes to facilitate installation of an in-ground, sealed containment or restriction wall and/or collection system or the like may be implemented to facilitate an excavation of a sufficient depth for installation of the barrier, while preventing caving in of the side walls of the excavation. Once the barrier and/or collection system is installed, the open area adjacent to both sides of the barrier may be back filled and the guide box assembly may be removed, or said guide box may remain, for providing structural integrity to the system.
The present system is particularly suitable for providing a barrier for preventing the further flow of fluids having a lower specific gravity than water. In such a system, a trench would be excavated to a point below the water table, effectively blocking further passage of any fluids above the water line. This alternative embodiment further may include suction means incorporated with the pass-through conduit to provide a low pressure area, drawing the water table upward, and allowing for enhanced containment and/or fluid sampling or removal.